This invention relates to lighting and to hand-held light emitting devices.
Lighting is a field of art that enjoys considerable innovation and attention. From domestic lighting and lighting installations, to photographic equipment and flashlights and other portable lighting devices, improvements in the art are marked not only by improved energy efficient lighting and lighting systems but also to improved light bulbs and light emitting diodes that are capable of exhibiting enhanced lighting effects. Although the art is replete with a vast array of exemplary lighting apparatus, the continued need for certain new and useful improvements remains.
The objects and advantages of the invention are realized in new and improved light emitting apparatus with improved light diffusing attachments. An exemplary apparatus embodiment of the invention consists of a device capable of generating and emitting light, a light diffusing element attached to and extending away from the device for receiving and diffusing light from the device, and indicia carried by the light diffusing element. The device consists of a housing that supports a switch and a multi-colored light source. Preferably, the multi-colored light source is a red/blue/green light emitting diode. The switch is movable between a first condition (xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d) activating the device placing the light source in an active or illuminated state, and a second condition (xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d) deactivating the device placing the light source in a resting or non-illuminated state. Preferably, the light source is capable of being disposed in a plurality of different illuminated states in response to actuation of the switch. In another embodiment, the device incorporates a plurality of switches, in which the light source is capable of being disposed in a plurality of different illuminated states in response to actuation of the switches. Preferably, a finger-holding appendage is attached to and extends away from the device and a translucent member attached to the light diffusing element carries the indicia. The light diffusing element consists of a translucent body having a proximal end attached to the device, an opposing distal end, and a receptacle disposed between the proximal and distal ends. A translucent member is removably disposed in the receptacle, and the translucent member carries the indicia. The receptacle is composed of a socket extending into the translucent body, in which the translucent member removably is disposed in the socket. In one embodiment, the receptacle consists of a tubular socket and the translucent member consists of a tubular sleeve disposed in the tubular socket. The sleeve is flexible and severed defining opposing free ends and an end gap therebetween. In another embodiment, the receptacle is a plate socket, and the translucent member consists of a translucent plate disposed in the plate socket.
Another apparatus embodiment of the invention includes a device capable of generating and emitting light, and a translucent body having a proximal end attached to the device, an opposing distal end, and a receptacle disposed between the proximal and distal ends. The translucent body is to receive and diffuse light from the device. A translucent member is removably disposed in the receptacle, and the translucent member carries indicia. The receptacle is composed of a socket extending into the translucent body, in which the translucent member removably is disposed in the socket. In one embodiment, the receptacle consists of a tubular socket and the translucent member consists of a tubular sleeve disposed in the tubular socket. The sleeve is flexible and severed defining opposing free ends and an end gap therebetween. In another embodiment, the receptacle is a plate socket, and the translucent member consists of a translucent plate disposed in the plate socket. The device consists of a housing that supports a switch and a multi-colored light source. Preferably, the multi-colored light source is a red/blue/green light emitting diode. The switch is movable between a first condition (xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d) activating the device placing the light source in an active or illuminated state, and a second condition (xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d) deactivating the device placing the light source in a resting or non-illuminated state. Preferably, the light source is capable of being disposed in a plurality of different illuminated states in response to actuation of the switch. In another embodiment, the device incorporates a plurality of switches, in which the light source is capable of being disposed in a plurality of different illuminated states in response to actuation of the switches. Preferably, a finger-holding appendage is attached to and extends away from the device.
Consistent with the foregoing, the invention also contemplates associated methods.